


Fierce Love

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: daddydom little girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn has had a very bad day and needs her daddy to make her feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce Love

Fierce Love  
(A Norman one-shot)

A PERSON REQUEST FROM Dawn Brolaski -I HOPE THIS MAKES YOU SMILE AND IMPROVES YOUR DAY GIRL, I LOVE YOU

Dawn slammed the door hard when she got home, the entire day things had gone from bad to worse. Anything and everything she did was wrong someone. Her boss at work was a dick, always tried to hit on her even though her Daddy would flip his shit if he found out. Her car kept giving her trouble, even her friends seemed to be acting strange towards her. It was a mess.  
She kicked off her shoes and flopped on the couch, taking off her skirt and blouse, leaving her in her matching bra and panties. The house was quiet meaning he wasnt home yet and what a pity that was. She needed him like never before, needed to feel loved and safe, cherished as only he could do it. No matter how bad her day was she still had him to look forward to.  
Going into the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water and saw a note in pink paper sitting on the counter. She smiled despite her shitty day and opened it...  
“My good girl, i hope your day was good, missed you while you were gone and i cant wait to see you. I love you...N.”  
She hugged the paper to her chest and walked back into their room, grabbing her favorite stuffie and waiting on his side of the bed, he would be home soon and she just wanted him with her. Her heart jumped into her throat when the door opened. Dawn got out of bed and ran down the hallway.  
*  
Norman smiled as he unlocked the front door to their house. He loved coming home to her everyday, his baby girl. The love of his life. He set his bag down and looked around for her. He could hear little footsteps running down the hallway as he saw her getting closer to him, his face fell a little. She looked upset but without hesitation he held his arms wide open as she rammed into him.  
He wrapped her up in his arms, picking her off the ground and holding her tight. Burying his face in her hair. He missed the feel of her against him, the way she hugged him like she couldnt live without him, and she couldnt, but he couldnt either. He needed her to face the horrors of everyday life.  
He stroked down her hair, “what wrong baby girl?”  
She just shook her head and held him tighter, “everything daddy, just had a bad day.”   
He sighed heavily and walked them over to the couch where he sat down, putting her in his lap, “i know, ive had a bad day too.” He pulled her forward and wiped the tears from her blue eyes, “shh no tears little one, i can make it better.”  
She smiled a little, leaning into his touch on her cheek, “you can?”  
He kissed her lips lightly, tasting her tears, “yes princess i can, let me show you hmm?” she nodded again and he gripped her hips and stood up with her like before, heading back towards their room and kicking the door closed behind him. He knew exactly what she needed and he needed it to, thats why this was perfect, their love was true and deeper than anything either of them had ever had before.  
Norman laid her on the bed, watching her lay back, legs propped up for him to see her creamy thighs. She had so many curves he could get lost in them and he never wanted to leave, he wanted to taste every inch of her. His cock grew harder as he let his eyes linger over her long smooth legs, her thighs already parted for him and he could see how wet she was just from telling her he could fix it.  
“Let daddy fix it.” He said softly and leaned down to kiss her legs, trailing up to her thighs. Each time he moved up she moaned, the sexiest sound he had ever heard was pleasing his good girl. He got to her pussy and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent until it was burned into his head.   
“Daddy...”  
He looked up at her, “i know baby, i know but i need you safe word for today..”  
“lollipop.”  
He smiled and kissed over her clit until she moaned again, “mine is peaches, because thats just how you taste.” He smiled and opened his mouth and latched onto her through the thin panties, he sucked her hard, trying to get more of her into his mouth without moving her panties. Dawn screamed and her hips moved erratically on his face, making him groan and his cock screaming to get out.  
Quickly he turned her over, until she was face down and ass up, this is the part she liked the most, “oh my girl is so beautiful, whats the color love?”  
“Green daddy..”  
He nodded and turned to the side, getting his hand in the perfect position. With shaky hands he pulled one back and let it land on her ass with a loud pop. Her body responded and she groaned deep in her throat, the rush of power already getting to him. He did it again, slapping her ass over and over again until he could see how red her ass was under her panties...  
By now she was dripping through her underwear, shaking and needing it. Norman quickly stepped out of his jeans and boxers, tossing his shirt off and slipping her soaked panties down her thighs . Her pussy was red from his fingertips and glistening for him.   
“Now i get a taste, been wanting this all damn day.”  
“Daddy..”  
“Shh kitten, i know what you need.” He could never deny her anything, anything she needed to feel better he would make sure she got it. He spread her legs further apart, kissing over her warm ass, licking around her tight little hole before dipping his tongue into her pussy. He growled at the taste, using his fingers to roughly pull her open, “color?” he asked once more..  
“Green green!!” she moaned.  
He dropped his head back down to slurp her pussy juice that dripped down her legs trying to escape, he sucked everything he could reach, her lips, her little clit he loved so much, digging his tongue inside to fuck her. She was perfect.  
*  
Dawn tried not to move as her daddy ate her out like he hadnt eaten in days. Spreading her open to fuck her with his tongue like a master of her body and he was. She had needed the hard slaps to her ass, needed them to help her relax and loose control. To let him have everything she was and not worry about it but now her pussy screamed for him.   
She was ready to cum but knew better not to, she needed him to tell her is was okay and she would wait. She felt him kiss up her ass, feeling his hard body behind her, feeling the blunt head of his cock brush her folds. Her body shivered with need.  
“Gonna fuck my beautiful little girl.”  
She moaned and spread her legs wider for him, “please daddy..”  
“Shh, dont rush me. Gonna take you hard little girl, need to feel you coming undone for me.” He growled into her hear, still stroking his cock up her center until it was as wet as she was.  
“Green.” She begged with just one word.  
He chuckled and with one thrust was balls deep inside her, his whole body shaking. She was so tight around him, clamping down so he couldnt move right away..he gripped her hips hard and pounded away.  
This was how she needed it, rough with him in control of everything. She felt free in these moments, safe and happy. Feeling his balls slap against her ass, one of his hands coming around to rub her clit. She sucked back yet another orgasm so she didnt ruin everything.  
“Always so tight for me princess...” he moaned and slammed his hips in harder, his face kissing up her spine, then up to her neck to bite her hard right on her pulse point. “i can feel you flutter around me little girl, you wanna cum dont you?”  
“Yes daddy..” she begged without demanding anything from him.  
He gripped her hips harder, feeling himself so close already from the sound she was making for him, “so close princess...cum for daddy.”  
She screamed and came on demand, coating him in her cum as he fucked into her harder, “right there baby..just like that!!” Norman moaned and busted fast right in her sweet little pussy, kissing over her back before pulling out.   
He pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard, then putting their heads together, “is that better kitten? “ he asked in a serious tone.  
She kissed him, “yes daddy, thank you.”  
He smiled and kissed her forehead, going into the bathroom to start a bath for them, he picked her up and set her in the hot water, “ill be right back.” He said and went into the kitchen for a beer for him and a small, very small glass of wine. He didnt like her to over drink anything but she had been very good.  
He went back into the bathroom and climbed in behind her, handing her the wine. She looked surprised, “you sure?”  
He smiled and kissed her neck, “yes, you were a good girl today.”  
She smiled and started to bounce around until the water sloshed out and he grinned, watching her sip it eagerly. “maybe after this we can crawl into bed and you can put on cartoons for us?”  
Her entire face lit up for him, “oh yes!!” she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him until he forgot all the stress of the day.


End file.
